Journey to Hetalia
by PurpleWithLace
Summary: Having a Boyfriend burning is supposed to help heal and bring friends closer together. Eating unhealthy foods should make them happy. But lastly, hanging out with their best friends should make them happier. What if they didn't expect to go to sleep in their tent and wake up to be in a whole other universe to find out they play a bigger role then they could possibly imagine? Yeah..


Author Note: at the beginning of every chapter I will rate it. If I have rated it MA feel free to skip it for I will mention what happened without the extra details.

[Disclaimer] I don't own Hetalia, nor it's characters, only Caitlin, Kasie, and KT.

* * *

The gathering place was being surrounded by bushes that separated the campers from the woods off a few feet away. A burgundy colored tent, big enough to fix an entire family of 6, was being lite by the fire which casts its light onto the zip-up door and three young women wearing sweaters of different colors. The night air was cool and a bit crisp, the wind blowing lightly directing the small orange embers that crackled up from the fire to do a dance around the air above it; broad and graceful, and lifting two of the girls hair ever so slightly. The fire produced the smell of burning wood filling the chilled night air as three girls watch it burn, though it was almost peaceful, their insides were either outwardly calm but inwardly raging, visually sad but inwardly tired of tears, or outwardly indifferent but inwardly disappointed.

Silently the girls waited for someone to break the music created by crickets, but none of them wishing to be the one. Instead they watch the fire fill with the colors of valentines from their past given with promises they'd rather not remember as the flames licked cardboard and shining paper. Caitlin and KT stared to the fire, their gazes were intense, and one filled with sadness, the other had disapproving eyes though the colors hidden by the dark of the night and fire light. Kasie, and KT didn't know it but they both chose to think of how they'd had been waiting for Caitlin's return. Caitlin's travels in and out of different countries and sending them pictures filled them with joy.

Caitlin, the red-head with shimmering blond streaks through her curled and wavy hair, though, was also thinking this was much too quiet to have been followed by the happy reunion that she had been greeted with. Her mind rattled with the one thing that needed to be answered. 'One stupid question and it'll pass, just freaking ask it,' being what was going through it to be exact. With a sigh only in head mind she finally decided to ask it:

"Do you think this will really bring us closure?" Caitlin asks the question softly trying her best not to ruin the tranquility they had established while double checking the contents of her cloths sleeve holding her work cloths she had changed out of about 45 minutes ago. 'One last appearance before this two month break, and this is how my vacation starts.'

"I hope so," Kasie, the shortest girl with bordering dirty-blond hair shimmered with a bit of reflected orange in this light, replied coolly with her eyebrow slightly rose showing her resentment toward the burning contents secretly hoping the other two's ex's would just jump out of the fire so she could burn them to death by holding them down in the fire with her foot.

"It better," KT, whose hair was dirty- blonde but with grey hints washed out by the fire to look mostly white and brown, agreed, but saying it in a way that meant she didn't want to elaborate on what would happen if it didn't.

Caitlin smiled at KT weakly, but turned and smiled at Kasie upon seeing her facial expression. It wasn't her facial expression Caitlin was smiling though, It was because she displayed the feelings Caitlin felt as well, though it was not for the same reasons, she was sure of that. Kasie shot Caitlin a curious and slightly threating look with her left eyebrow raised high and mouth frowning a fraction. A look that said the other girl would not stop her if what she hoped would happen did. Caitlin just gave something short of a laugh at her resembling more of a snort. Kasie's frown became less of a frown, if it was one to begin with, to more of a smirk.

Caitlin groaned loudly, her head hanging back," Oh, gosh Kasie, I'm tired of moping about, I want to be a little noisy. I want to stay up late," she then threw her hands in the air for affect," and let the slap-happy affect get the best of me, "she stretched placing her head back where it belonged while Kasie's smirk got a fraction bigger causing Caitlin to look at her, "It's the closest I can get to being drunk around here, okay?" Caitlin said returning the raised eyebrow and smart smirk she was getting from her younger.

"Exactly," KT nodded still staring into the fire.

Kasie began chuckling, "Alright, so I take it I should break out the snack food?"

"Do you even have to ask," Caitlin said with a chuckle as well as Kasie shuffled into the tent grabbing out the snack food, crinkling noises causing KT to look up and smiles to appear. KT got off the wooden log going over and turning on a small boom-box, music filling the air, KT swayed a little on her way back to her seat and started humming the familiar tune. Kasie wasted no time placing most of the sugary treats in front of Caitlin who started sorting through it.

"OOH! Lookie! Pop-Tarts!" KT pointed out happily, "Give me a strawberry one!"

"You got it Captain," Caitlin saluted over pouncing the title then reaches down and places the box on her lap. Opening it and seconds later pulling out a packet. KT holds out her hand with a grin and giggles at her own actions. Caitlin looks at the packet and opens it pulling out one. KT opens her mouth to say something before said Pop-Tart smacks her against the chest. KT lets out a small noise of surprise but her open mouth holds an astonished smile.

"What the heck Caitlin?" laughs Kasie questioningly

Caitlin stood, legs apart, finger pointing like you'd see the accusers on a generic cop show, and with a deep voice she declares, "You've just been Pop-Tarted!"

All three girls start laughing. Kasie falls to her side holding her sides. Caitlin stays standing for only a few moments as she slides down to the ground holding the front of her shirt. KT just manages to keep from dropping her pop-tart with a bug-eyed expression and a drawn out, 'Nooooooo.' causing more fits of laughter. This was most needed.

The rest of the night went on like this. It was full of silly antics like rolling around on the open grass, Caitlin chasing Kasie around the bonfire for taking her chocolate and hiding it when she wasn't looking. Then Caitlin softly tackle hugging KT when she was caught eating it. KT then coughing because she was laughing to hard. The night didn't stay young for long though and they all decided it had grown late enough after they all had begun singing along to the radio not too prettily nor organized and the three young adults figured that was their signal to go to bed. All of their energy was spent even if they wanted to fight it, Though they did till a cat jumped out from the woods in the distance scaring Caitlin right off the back of the log she was sitting on, making Kasie yelp, and causing KT to become unfrozen and doe eyed as it became clear it was a cat then she just started to laugh. Sleep was coming and pulling at their eyelids, plus they had eaten all the sweets and drank all the caffeinated fruit drinks. Slowly they began to turn from the dying/dead fire, Caitlin taking the bucket of water next to the tent and splashing it over the embers, switching off their other devices and went into the tent, avoiding the extension cord on the way in.

After their pajamas were pulled on they snuggled into the blankets and pillows. Kasie attached her IPhone to her IHome and set random melodies out to fill the air from under her blanket then slowly they passed out shortly after. Their light breathing filling the tent mixing with the sounds of the night and the music. Then in what seemed like only a short few hours the night had ended only to have a harsh beam of sunlight, that wanted to die, shine its joy all over Kasie's face just to show how happy it was to see her. Kasie, though, was not sharing in that same happiness and in an angry voice she shouted, "God damn it! Go away sun before I kill your future generations!"

Though the lump next to her was sure the sun was trembling in terror, she did not feel the same way and proceeded yanked the blanket away and curled up into a cocoon grumbling something about not being ready to kill her this early and how she'd beat a bitch later. Growling to her self Kasie sat up with much effort and went to turn off her IPhone, but stopped when a familiar mash up song came on. Deciding to leave it on for the lump that was Caitlin she started to hum along with the well-known lyrics. Suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks and blinked at her hand that moments ago she had been bringing back to her body. She had to hold back a scream, which she saved in favor of releasing as she shook her lump of a friend with too much enthusiasm

Said lump named Caitlin then threw her blanket over Kasie's head roaring, "WOMAN! I'M STILL, TOO SLAP-HAPPY HUNG OVER FOR THIS! DO I NEED TO SLAP A HOE THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING?"

"LOOK AT YOUR HANDS!" Kasie squeaked from under the blanket before it was yanked off her.

"Why the hell should I-" Caitlin stopped what she was going to say and both girls replaced it with a blood curdling scream of their own.

"What the hell happened to you?" they both screamed in unison pointing at each other visibly shaking a bit, then again in unison asked crudely, "ME?! What about YOU?!"

The only one whose eyes got wide were Caitlin's as she squeaked looking over her hands and arms. Frantically she grabbed her duffle bag and searched through it for her pocket mirror then dropped it as soon as she saw her face, froze in place. Kasie then took the opportunity to snatch up the abandoned mirror and looked at herself. She couldn't stop herself from fumbling the mirror when she, too, was struck by her appearance. Kasie thought she'd been more prepared for it, but in all honesty, she was just as in awe.

Caitlin was giggling with what would probably be considered glee, though it might have been mistaken for a demonic laughter. The 5'3 young woman looked like an anime character, no, she was an anime character. Her hair was a nice dark red strawberry blond, her curls were more pronounced, and looked just a bit closer to its natural length, probably from sleeping. Her eyes were a soft grey-blue, the eyelashes framing them just as abundant as they usually were but with more of a cat-eye edge to it. You could see the tiny freckles across her nose easier, and the clarity of the freckles on her shoulders were striking. Kasie wasn't surprised that Caitlin's nose was that perfect, perky, anime nose probably because she had a princess nose in reality. Her cheek bones were sharp as per usual, and lips light pink almost blending with her skin. Though, Kasie was taken aback because Caitlin was usually snow-pale, but instead she had an enough of a peachy glow to her skin to stand out to her.

Caitlin didn't care why they looked like this, it was thrilling. So for now she would just settle for giggling. Kasie couldn't hold back her giggles even if she wanted to. They both always wondered what they would look like as anime characters they'd live this crazy dream to the fullest. Then Kasie started cracking up when Caitlin grabbed her own boobs.

She couldn't stop herself from shaking her head, "What the hell are you doing?"

Caitlin just continued to lift up her unrestrained boobs and drop them watching them bounce a bit," I just never thought my boobs were truly as large as other people drew them at comic-con." She repeated her actions, which wasn't surprising, "I mean, they're only on the border of being D's if anything, yet they seem to beg to differ!" She let drop again, "Anime boobs bounce way more than real boobs," she compared holding out the word 'way'.

"I know it's hard for you, but please stop playing with your tits dude."

"Like you don't do it normally," she remarked without removing her hands from her chest.

"That's not the point woman, you're making me self-conscious," Kasie laughed pointing at her own boobs that were only B's.

"BUT 'THEY'RE FUN BAGS OF FUN!'" Caitlin shouted the quote and let them drop, which wasn't anywhere near being as far from their natural place on her, therefore not having much of a dramatic affect.

Kasie face palmed, "Please, mother of Isis, do not let that song start playing or she'll never let it go."

Caitlin started laughing, "I probably wouldn't."

"I know you wouldn't," Kasie stated looking through her fingers, smiling largely.

"I wonder how far my butt sticks out," Caitlin thought out loud standing on her knees turned part way back looking at her backside.

Kasie re-face-palmed, "It looks like a bubble butt, no change from the usual," she confirmed through her fingers as she slid her hand down her face.

Kasie's naturally wavy blond, dark brown streaked, armpit length hair fell behind her shoulders and her cheek bone length waterfall bangs out of her darker blue-hazel eyes, light streams shining off her blond tinted eyelashes.

Kasie couldn't help her curiosity she wanted to see herself in a full length mirror so she opened the flap to their tent. She went to step outside only to come literally face-to-face with a small blonde boy wearing a sailor suit smiling widely, and looking very proud of himself. Behind him stood a tall man with slicked back blond hair in a German military outfit looking from her then to the tent quizzically. That was all she could gain in her line of vision taking only a moment to register that she wasn't home and knew neither of them and then this happened: "AHHHHHHH!" she ended up screaming, (again) rolling backwards into the tent landing on Caitlin's lap while she was in the middle of pulling on an sweater.

This gained a, "MOTHERFUCKER! THAT HURT!"

"Sorry, but there's a really creepy, yet hot, guy outside the tent with an adorable little boy too!" she whispered harshly.

"What?" now fully awake and her defense mechanism kicking in Caitlin went into to fight mode. She stood up pulling down the sweater, pushed opened the tent flap.

Without a second thought Caitlin tackled the man (while pushing the boy down as gently as she could manage), straddled him, and proceeded to choke the man, "WHO ARE YOU!? WHAT DO YOU WANT!? IF YOU WANT ME TO HAVE YOUR BABIES IT'S NOT HAPPENING! I DON'T HAVE THE HIPS FOR BIRTHING, YOU'LL HAVE TO DO IT!" she roared angrily while throttling him.

"What the hell are you-" poking her head out while saying this Kasie saw the scene and proceeded to laugh hysterically, because it was the only thing that she could manage beside some unintelligible words.

After a few minutes of this, but not before the strange man's face turned blue-ish and a man with an Italian accent wearing the military uniform of Italy started waving a large white flag yelling they surrendered, did Caitlin released the man's neck. She then clearly saw that there were more people than just the three men, but a blush of dark pink painted her features looking at her position on top of the harmless, yet attractive, and clearly German, blonde's lap.

"Well," she drawled blushing a deeper and more red color, "this is embarrassing, now isn't it," she proceeded to scratch the back of her head ruffling her fluffy red hair. Getting her chuckles and some closed mouthed smiles from just about all nine of the group before them as they recovered from a bit of shock. That, excluding the Italian and the man beneath her who were both regaining their breaths.

The whole outside scene was different. The small woods they had been camping in before had been replaced over night with two hundred acres of land surrounded by trees and bushes on the outskirts. Off in the distance were rolling hills covered in healthy green grass. KT was waking up inside the tent and looking through the mesh window at the back of the tent. A good 25 yards behind the tent was a large three-story vanilla colored, Victorian style house stretching out approximately one and one hundred yards, just exceeding the size of an American football field. Right in front of it was a generous porch with a white canopy shading the blondish wood from the rising sun. About a foot away from it was a medium sized patio surrounded by a gazebo like setup with pulled back white drapes, possibly made of thin cotton, almost reaching the height of the canopy over the porch.

Kasie comes off her high only to tackle Caitlin off of the blond haired blue eyed man screeching, "NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO THE PRETTY MAN!" this of course completely shatters any tension that might have even existed up to this point.

Then, in turn, the girls rolling on the ground changing the chuckles and smiles to looks of surprise and laughter from a tall sandy brown blonde with brightly dark blue eyes wearing a US military uniform and a bombers jacket saying, "This is awesome, CHICK FIGHT!"

Caitlin pushed Kasie off her yelling, "I might as well be a grass stain now! Why do I love you?" she asks cryptically blades of grass falling off her.

"Because I'm adorable like baby chickens," she smiled proudly.

"Dammit, she knows my weakness is baby farm animals!" Caitlin proclaims raising her fist to the sky, "What deity supplied you with this information?" she points at Kasie "Whoever you are you're a dick!" then produces a large pout on her face finger now pointed skyward, "I've had too much sugar."

Laughing then sighing Kasie stood up, "Yes you have," she agrees, a slightly confused look settled on the group's faces, "she's still processing all the sugar in her body. She's bound to crash at any moment now."

There was a ruffling noise from the tent as Caitlin stood up and KT climbed out of the tent with a groan. Dragging her 5'3 1/2 body forward, KT then walked, heavy footed, to stand behind Caitlin with her eyes only open enough to reveal a flash of soft sky blue eyes. Wrapping her arms around the red head leaning against Caitlin's back. KT's grey-blonde, closely cropped curls reaching just below her chin, spiral around the red-head's own curls as KT nuzzles her face into the soft strands. Speaking into Caitlin's hair she says, "I can't sleep with all the noise and the warm air."

"Now, I have a question for each of you," Kasie announced after turning her eyes from the tender scene.

A blond with distinguishing green eyes, a very large brow, and shaggy blond hair wearing a UK military uniform steps forward smiling kindly, "Y-yes, what is it you wish to know?" he asks skeptically.

"First of all, what are you all doing here?" she looked around at the area, fully excepting that it must be a dream, then stammering at the back of a large mansion not too far off in the distance displaying concern and suspicion clearly on her face when she looks back at them.

The next one to speak was an obnoxious blonde man with shoulder length wavy hair and blue eyes in a French military uniform. He smashed his hand in the face of the man with the overly blessed eyebrows, effectively knocking him over (earning a: "Dammit France!"), and gently wrapped his arm around Kasie and pulled her closer (she began to think of ways to kill him slowly and painfully), "You are a newly d-"

"DISCOVERED COUNRTY BY ME! SEALAND!" the cute sailor suit wearing blond.

"Shut up, I was going to say that!" France squawked harshly at Sealand.

In a flash Caitlin removed KT's arms from around her and crept behind France quickly wrapped her arm around his neck pulling him to her. With him in her custody she brought his ear down to her mouth. Her eyes were as dark as her voice when she carefully stated, "Yelling at children is a horrible habit. Do it again and I break your pretty little face."

"Won't happen again," France reassured shaking slightly hands held up in surrender. With that he was shoved by Caitlin and stumbled on his way back to the bulk of the group trying to regain his balance.

As soon as he was in place next to the 'browed one' her face went right back to a perfectly sweet, warm and welcoming smile," Good, that's what I like to hear!" she exclaimed happily clapping her hands together once.

"Ha-ha," Kasie mumbled quietly coming up behind Sealand, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, pulling him to her, and squeezing the boy to herself lovingly, "That's what you get for being mean to a little kid you dick," she smiled and nuzzled the boy in her arms head who gladly returned her affection pushing himself up with his feet.

"I like you already!" was the next thing exclaimed by the sandy blond, with much enthusiasm. Walking up to Caitlin putting his arms under her arms wrapping them around her waist hugging her tightly, while Kasie was staring daggers at him. With only slight confusion Caitlin then happily returned the hug by standing on her toes to wrap her arms around his neck, chin on his left shoulder. He then proceeded to lift Caitlin off the ground and started swinging her around in a circle. Her face wasn't very visible at first but when it was in Kasie and Sealand's view Kasie noted that it didn't take a rocket scientist to see that Caitlin blushing.

When he stopped Caitlin's face was in Kasie's private view and she was melting in the man's arms with a stupidly, dreamy, blush written look all over her face. 'Caitlin really likes him,' Kasie thought to herself. It was actually quite comical and earned giggles from Kasie to watch her be completely oblivious to her audience as her feelings played out on her face. Caitlin just nuzzled her head into his neck letting herself begin to pass out, dumb face and all.

"Looks like she also likes you as well America," The green eyed man chuckled lightheartedly.

"You think so, British dude?" the sandy brown blond named America asked anxiously.

"Yes," Kasie sighed rolling her eyes as she lifted her head from the top of Sealand's who flattened his feet.

Her words had caused America to spin around, Caitlin's legs swinging around with him, starry eyed to ask, "Really?"

"Yes, really," she giggled with a smile and eyebrows raised for affect as she nodded. "Now, why don't we step inside," she stated pointing to the extremely large house with her head.

* * *

Upon closer inspection the patio was furnished with a loveseat type black bench made of recycled cast-iron that seats were covered with cushions displaying blue rose patterns on the left hand side of the entering group. Straight in front of the porch there was a similar bench that was the size of a couch with the same cushion. On the right hand side sat a chair, again the same design as the benches, but instead its ending reached out as far as the couch and was facing the group, and directly in front of them were two chairs sharing the same design as well at a generous size. In the middle of the furniture was a 4x3'ft rectangular table three feet off the ground. Its long ends reached from the love seat bench to the long ended chair the top made of stained glass designed to look like pictures of beautiful blue roses. The legs curled at the bottoms and all connected by a black slab of metal underneath made to hold various items.

The strange men and the girls all sat around a table except for Caitlin for she was still cuddling the American. America went right to the couch bench and sat down with Caitlin on his lap, the Chinese man whose long brown hair was pulled into a loose side pony tail sitting on his right. He had been keeping right by America's side watching Caitlin drift in and out of sleep like she was a kitten and he was a curious child. KT took a seat on the left side of America trying to stay close to the vulnerable Caitlin. A man wearing the Japanese military uniform, whose hair resembled that of a bowl cut, sat down on the chair facing the couch bench that would let him see between KT and America. He had arrived when KT had just emerged from the tent, and before Caitlin scolded France. The British man with large eyebrows stood behind the chair next to the Japanese man, looking between the Chinese man and America.

The very tall and broad shouldered Russian man, whom had just arrived in time to see the scene with Caitlin and America play out, sat down on the love seat bench closer to the Brit. Kasie chose to sit next the Russian man because it was close to Caitlin; Kasie couldn't get to the seat next to America because the Chinese man beat her to it. The Italian man chose to make himself comfortable in the long ended chair after he ran to the patio with his arms spread out like an airplane. He had clearly decided that we wouldn't climb the porch stairs, and venture behind the sliding stained glass doors that resembled flying dragonflies, saying, 'It's so nice outside here. Let's stay on the patio instead!'

The only people who weren't sitting was the German man, who stood behind the brunette Italian who had content smile on his face, and France who was glaring daggers at Caitlin while she drifted between reality and dreamland, as he stood on the other side of the patio in the corner between the Japanese man and the Italian.

"Now that we are all settled down, why don't we start with the introductions, shall we?" the Chinese man said, after looking away from Caitlin, in a soft tone while smiling. "I'll start, I'm China"

"I'm Japan, it's very nice to meet you," the Japanese man said.

"I'm Russia," The ashy white haired man wearing a Russian military uniform and possessing unusual purple eyes said smiling.

"No offense, but you give off a really creepy vibe" Kasie said softly, "I kind of like it," she then smiled at him widely giving the impression one might give after having just committed murder and way getting away with it.

"I-I'm B-Britain," the man with the very large brow said stuttering as he inched away from the two," It's a bit unclear as to whether you two just became fast friends," he laughed nervously.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you, Imma Italy," the cute brunette said in a cheerful voice waving lazily.

"A-and I am Germany I apologize for being veird or unsettling earlier, I vasn't trying to be."

"And you we already know me, France," said the Frenchman, in what Kasie figured was his usual snotty tone, while shifting his eyes to glare at a sleeping Caitlin.

"AND I'M-" America cut himself off then started again with a quiet voice," I'm America," he said (the Britain face-palming) smiling at Kasie. Caitlin unconsciously rubbed her cheek against America's visually melting him a bit," Man, she's adorable," he sighed to himself, eyes half lidded.

"He definitely wears his heart on his sleeve doesn't he?" Kasie asked no one in particular, but received a slight nod from everyone in the room.

"Well," Britain answered," most of the time."

As if the tension in the room melted away. As if on cue, the room collectively sighed with their eyes closed and a variation of different looks on their faces. Well, except for France whom was still glaring at Caitlin, though it was a little less intensely, Russia whom was just wearing the same expression he was before, and Italy who just laid there like nobody had said a word. Given the fact that America was indeed the topic at hand they were probably thinking of how many times America must've wore his emotions like clothes for a Saturday night out on the town; loud and obnoxious.

Kasie couldn't shake this feeling that she knew all of these people who were named after their country of heritage. But they had also said herself, Caitlin, and KT were newly discovered countries... this is one weird dream. Looking suspiciously at them all, trying to be wary of the dangers that could come from this, she couldn't stop herself from thinking that this was too familiar. 'What the hell is my subconscious trying to tell me?' Kasie thought to herself.

Kasie watched America return some of her best friends unconscious nuzzles of affection, smiling. She was always so cute and it made Kasie wonder if Caitlin really was older than her or if she was a really good liar. But that smile faded quickly and was replaced with the want to rip her best friend from the man's lap. Caitlin didn't need to be lead on by another sweet faced guy who would just tear her heart up even if it was only a very vivid dream.

Kasie's face had gotten red with anger, well, that was until China silently yelled," I want to hold her America! You can't keep such a cute country all to yourself!" he then proceeded to place his right hand under Caitlin's knee and left hand on her back.

Kasie started laughing pretty hard, and so did KT, but not as hard. No matter where they ended up someone would always fight over her when she went into this cute state even if this was one sided, being China was the only one making demands. Though Kasie and KT both ignored the only two that came to mind; whenever Caitlin fell asleep and became cuddly those two, whose names shall not be mentioned, did exactly what America and China were doing right now. Kasie's and KT's laughter earned her glances from everyone else in the room. China and America gave them a look of questioning.

"Oh don't mind us," she giggled, "It's just, this always happens with her close friends." This time she got more questioning looks from everyone, and made it hard to keep Caitlin's past off KT's and her own mind, so she answered with, "I'll let her explain when she wakes up."

As if on cue, Caitlin woke up with a cute yawn, extending her arms, then letting them snap back quickly covering her eyes. She the rubbed her eyes and let out another big yawn, "Last night was a mistake, never let me do that again Kasie or I'm going to end up in a sugar coma."

Kasie started laughing, "You got it chief. No more late night sugar benders for you missy!"

Caitlin let her hands rest on her knees with a groggy look about her face. Blinking a few times before bringing her hands back up and lightly smacking her cheeks in an attempt to wake up. This method only gave her a moment's relief before her eyes drooped again. Aggravated, she let out a sigh and looked at Kasie.

Kasie look back at her letting a smile creep across her face, "You want me to make it go away?"

"Yes mommy~!" Caitlin whined in a baby like voice.

"Pfffft," Kasie started laughing shaking her head," I am not your mama woman, but we can all pretend for a minute that I'm the older one here," she then walked off the patio rolling her eyes at the starry eyed expression on Caitlin's face as she headed up the porch to go look for coffee inside.

KT just smiles and laughs as see watches Kasie open the glass door and walk in leaving it open.

England then took that moment to speak. "Excuse me, but I was wondering if those are your human names, and what might be your other friend's next to you?"

In that split second something clicked in Caitlin's mind causing her to improvise, "Yes, no, and yes, see, Kasie is her human name." Caitlin used her thumb to point at the house where Kasie had entered, "But mine and my other friend's hasn't been stated yet, though I'd be glad to tell you them."

"Oh, well, thank you," he answered after a moment of understanding the complexity of Caitlin's reply.

"You welcome, her human name is KT," she used her head to motion to the girl sitting at her right, his left, "and my human name is Caitlin," she stated smiling.

* * *

PurpleWithLace: Please review if you'd be willing to share your thoughts! Just don't be a wanker.


End file.
